1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data networks, and more specifically to a technique for providing a feedback-based data network for dynamically adapting to changing network conditions.
2. Background
The merging of computers and communications has had a profound influence on the way computer systems are organized. As computer technology advances, the role of computer networks steadily increases. Various types of computer networks include internetworks (e.g., the Internet), local area networks (LANs), metropolitan area networks (MANs), and wide area networks (WANs).
The use of networks such as LANs or WANs allows data or other information to be exchanged over large distances at a reasonable speed, and at relatively low cost. Although conventional network systems are advantageous for a variety of reasons, implementing and maintaining such networks presents an ongoing problem. Moreover, a network may span a plurality of separate LANs and/or WANs to create the impression of a unified network. This has greatly complicated the implementation, maintenance, and control of system parameters within the network.
As the use of computer networks proliferates, there exists an increasing need to improve computer network designs and implementations in order to facilitate the management, implementation, and modification of such networks.
According to specific embodiments of the invention, a technique is provided for implementing a feedback-based data network which is able to automatically and dynamically monitor characteristics of various aspects of the network and adapt to changing network conditions by dynamically and automatically modifying selected network parameters in order to achieve a desired performance level.
According to specific embodiments of the present invention, a method and computer program product are disclosed for providing dynamic feedback control of network elements in a data network. The data network includes a plurality of network elements, wherein each of the network elements has a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a selected network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. Operating parameter information from a first set of network elements is reported to a data store. At least a portion of the reported operating parameter information are then analyzed based upon selected guidelines to determine whether a performance of at least a portion of the network conforms with predetermined criteria. Control parameters associated with a second set of network elements may then be dynamically and automatically updated in response to the analysis of the portion of reported operating parameter information. In a specific embodiment, the updated control parameters may be used to cause the second set of network elements to adapt to changing conditions in the network. These changing conditions may be detected during the analysis of the reported operating parameter information.
Alternative embodiments of the present invention are directed to a method and computer program product for providing dynamic updating of network element parameters in a data network. The data network includes a plurality of network elements, wherein each of the network elements has a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a selected network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. Operating parameter information from a first subset of network elements is reported to a data source. At least a portion of the reported operating parameter information is then analyzed according to predetermined guidelines. Updated control information for at least one network element is then calculated in response to the analysis of the reported operating parameter information. The updated control information may then be provided to the network element, whereupon the network element may then be configured in accordance with the updated control information to thereby affect its operation. Where the updated control information relates to changing conditions in the network, the updated control information may be used to cause the network element to dynamically and automatically adapt to the changing network conditions.
A further embodiment of the present invention is directed to an adaptive feedback system in a data network. The adaptive feedback system comprises a plurality of network elements, wherein each of the network elements has a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a selected network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. The adaptive feedback system further comprises a data store operable to store operating parameter information reported from a first portion of network elements. The adaptive feedback system further includes a policy engine operable to analyze at least a portion of the reported operating parameter information based upon selected guidelines to determine whether a performance of at least a portion of the network conforms with predetermined criteria. The policy engine is further operable to calculate updated control information for at least one network element in response to the analysis of the reported operating parameter information. Further, the network element is operable to automatically configure itself using the updated control information to thereby affect its operation. The updated control information may be used to cause the network element to automatically and dynamically adapt to changing conditions in the network.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions of its preferred embodiments, which descriptions should be taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.